The Devil and The Ghostbuster (艷鬼凶靈)
The Devil and The Ghostbuster (艷鬼凶靈) is a 1988 film. While it did get a limited American VHS release in 1989, it didn't come with English dubs or subs. The film is in Chinese language. It was made in Hong Kong. It is not related to the sony franchise. Introduction This film is mostly only in name related to Ghostbusters. It has ghosts, and at the end of the film a Taoist master takes on a powerful ghost, so in effect a ghostbuster. The film includes a couple sex scenes, attempted rape turned murder and nudity. Plot Note, this was based on a film that was not in Dubbed or Subtitled in English. So there is some guess work here. The film begins with Jun trying to flirt with Wai, while his friend teases Jun. Wai doesn't show a strong interest in her unlike his friend. Meanwhile, the gang is grave robbing. Wai's friend scares them off disguised as a ghost. He then takes the loot. However, while leaving he all the sudden comes face to face with a reanimated corpse. He is chased til he comes to the Taoist priest's residence. The zombie attacks the door and gets the Taoist in the door. He dies, and Wai's friend flees. The Taoist master deals with the zombie and inspects the dead priest. The next day, Wai and his friend visit the gang boss. Wai's friends tries to sell the stolen items. The gang boss identifies it and threats to kill him. He then sets up a meeting place to give over the stolen items. With Wai disguised as a older man, they try to sell one item. However, the gang boss takes the item without payment, and then sneaks up on them when they left. The gang bosses goons fight both Wai and his friend. Wai's friend gets captured and after getting a cut to his face, Wai flees to a old abandoned house. While Wai was hiding in there, two gang members and the gang boss went in looking for them. After having some spooky moments, the gangsters head back to the door which opens for them and shuts when they fall on the ground outside. Inside, Wai's face is healed by a skeleton hand. After getting up and realizing that his face was healed, he investigated the house. Oddly enough there was a lit candle where he was when he got up. Characters Note, names are mostly based on research from other sites covering the film. "The Jade Emperor" and "Guan Yin" are educated guesses based on Taoist research.Taoist Secret com *Wai-Main character, *Wai's friend-Friend and goofy guy. Gets in trouble a lot, and Wai is always helping him out. *Jun-She has a crush on Wai which he doesn't share. However, his friend wants her, but likewise she doesn't like him. *Yip's Mother *Taoist master-A spiritualist of some sorts. Can perform many types of spells and can battle the dead as well as the living. *Taoist priest-He has a lazy eye. He was killed early on in the film. *Gang boss-He ordered the grave robbers to steal from the grave. He wants the loot that Wai's friend got from that robbery. He has six known henchmen, four of which were involved in the grave robbery. *Ghost woman-She haunts a old house. When Wai had to find a place to hide from the gang, he hid in her house. She instantly protected him and healed his face. She seeks love and justice. *Ghost woman murder-A man that tried to rape the woman so she grabbed a pitch fork and ran him through. He killed her by strangling her neck, but ultimately he died as well from the injures. He seeks to punish her for eternity. *The Jade Emperor-He runs the underworld. *Guan Yin-She aids The Jade Emperor. External Links *IMDb-Yan gui xiong lin (1988) *HKMDB-艷鬼凶靈 The Devil & the Ghostbuster (1988) References Gallery TheDevilAndTheGhostbusterUSAVHSSc01.png|A VHS front for the America Import in 1989. TheDevilAndTheGhostbusterUSAVHSSc02.png|A VHS back for the America Import in 1989. TheDevilAndTheGhostbusterUSAVHSSc03.png|A VHS spine for the America Import in 1989. TheDevilAndTheGhostbusterUSAVHSSc04.png|A VHS top of the tape for the America Import in 1989. TheDevilAndTheGhostbusterUSAVHSSc05.png|A VHS front of the tape for the America Import in 1989. Category:Chinese Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters